le magicien de watford au pays des merveilles
by myriam31
Summary: Simon Snow se retrouve dans un pays des merveilles et fait la rencontre d'Alice et de divers autres personnages. Crossover.


Le magicien de Watford, au pays des merveilles

Depuis son arrivé à l'école Waldorf, Simon Snow et ses amis allaient toujours manger, bien tranquillement, leur petit déjeuner à leur table habituelle dans la salle commune, mais il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituelle dans le comportement de Simon… Depuis plusieurs temps, Simon ressentais cette énergie venant de sa baguette chaque fois qu'il passait proche de cette porte entre le dortoir et le lieu du rassemblement pour manger. Étrangement, ce qui perturbait le jeune magicien, c'était le fait que cette porte ne faisait pas partie du décor lorsque celui-ci introduit l'école Watford. Encore plus perturbant, c'était le seul à pouvoir la voir. Ces amis commençaient à croire qu'il était peut-être malade et qu'il souffrait d'hallucinations (virus courant dans cette école). Simon refusait d'y croire, car la nuit il faisait ce rêve ou il se retrouvait dans un autre monde ou tout était blanc et chaque fois qu'Il s'apprêtait à obtenir l'énigme, une lumière l'entrainait et il se réveillait. C'est donc par un matin comme les autres que Simon décida de se mettre à l'écart de ses amis afin de pouvoir s'introduire dans la pièce mystère. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fit un sort afin d'éclairer les alentours. Après s'être habitué à la basse lueur, il put réussir à voir de vieilles toiles blanches à peinture recouvertes de toiles d'araignées. Simon se mit alors à faire le tour de la pièce quand soudain, il approcha une toile et celle-ci se mit à illuminer. Sans comprendre la raison, de la clarté produite par l'objet, il s'en approcha. Il se mit alors à fixer ce tableau blanc. Hypnotisé, il finit par cligner des yeux, et pouf! L'instant d'après, Simon se retrouva dans un décor complètement blanc et écho. Il se rendit compte qu'il se retrouvait à l'intérieur de la toile. Le jeune magicien ce mit à observer autour de lui et vit un point noir " flasher" au loin. Il s'en approcha et vit que c'était un identifiant. C'est alors que sa baguette se mit à vibrer dans ses mains. Le jeune comprit rapidement et installa le bout de sa baguette vis-à-vis le rond noir. Enfin, une ouverture se forma et Simon put passer de l'autre côté. Une fois pénétré dans l'autre monde, il vit se décor si coloré et vivant! Des fleurs, champignons géants, une flore extraordinaire. Une faune particulière comprenant différentes petites créatures des plus imaginatives. Époustouflé, et à la fois confus, le magicien entreprit sa route en suivant ce chemin jaune qui se situait sous ses yeux et au milieu de superbes champs. Sur son chemin, il croisa une intersection. Ne sachant pas où aller, le jeune magicien mit à se parler et à se poser des questions à voix haute. Tout à coup, il entendit son nom venant d'une mystérieuse voix derrière son oreille. Simon tourna sur lui-même et ne vit personne. C'est alors qu'un drôle de chat, aux yeux turquoises et au sourire éclatant, apparu comme par magie. Sans mots et intrigué, Simon s'approcha de l'animal pour lui toucher, et le matou disparu ensuite sous forme d'un nuage gris. Pas plus avancé dans sa quête, le jeune commençait à perdre patience en s'écriant à voix haute. C'est soudain qu'une voix timide et très mielleuse retentit derrière Simon. Il se retourna et aperçut cette jolie grande blonde vêtue d'une robe bleue. Elle se présenta : « Bonjour je me nomme Alice. Bienvenue au pays des merveilles! Puis-je vous aidez? Vous me semblez égaré mon cher jeune homme. » Subjugué, Simon se présenta timidement et expliqua sa situation à la jeune demoiselle. Celle-ci se porta volontaire pour l'accompagner dans sa promenade. En chemin, les deux personnes échangèrent et Simon confia à Alice qu'il était un magicien de l'école Watford et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée comment il aurait pu se retrouver dans ce monde merveilleux. Immédiatement, Alice arrêta brusquement le jeune magicien, le regarda dans les yeux et lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas été envoyé ici par hasard. Elle le tira par le bras et elle le conduit alors jusqu'au château de la reine de trèfles. Une fois rendu, deux petits hommes enrobés, chauves se tenaient au-devant de la salle du trône. Les deux vêtues d'un pantalon noir et un chandail ligné noir et blanc était en train de s'obstiner. Alice les interrompit et leur demanda de les laisser voir la reine. Un répondu oui et l'autre non. C'est à ce moment qu'elle présenta le magicien Snow aux deux petits hommes. Ceux-ci se regardèrent et décida de les laisser rentrer. Une fois è l'intérieur de la salle, la reine de trèfles se leva de son trône et regarda attentivement Simon. Quelques secondes plutard, celle-ci s'exclama : « Simon Snow je suppose?» Étonné, le magicien leva les yeux vers la reine et fit un signe de oui de la tête. Après un court dialogue La reine de trèfles avoua au jeune garçon qu'Alice avait vu juste. Il était bien le sauveur du royaume des merveilles. Le jeune magicien apprit qu'il avait été choisi, dès son entrée à l'école Wadfort, dans le but de sauver ce monde, inconnu de tous, de la terrifiante reine noire. Sur le coup, Simon ne voulait pas en croire ses oreilles. Il n'y croyait tout simplement pas! Il sortit de la salle du trône à vive allure et Alice partit à ses trousses, tout en l'excusant auprès de la reine. La jeune demoiselle retrouva, peu après, le jeune magicien assis sur un banc dans le jardin de la cours arrière du château. Ils discutèrent et celle-ci réussit à convaincre le magicien Snow d'aller à la poursuite de sa quête, c'est-à-dire, éliminer la reine noir afin de préserver ce monde merveilleux et paisible, de l'obscurité. La bataille aurait lieu lorsqu'un tapis blanc de neige se déposerait au sol pour y rester. Les mois passèrent rapidement et Snow se préparait afin de pouvoir vaincre la reine noire en tentant d'élaborer le plus gros sort qu'il n'aurait jamais pu effectuer. Grâce au soutien de ses amis Simon ne s'était jamais senti aussi prêt à effectuer un aussi grand numéro de magie. Le jour venu, toute la population du pays des merveilles s'était rassembler afin d'honorer le futur héros. Avant l'arrivée de la reine noire, un changement lourd, froid et sombre s'abattu autour du royaume. Il vit une silhouette apparaitre dans l'ombre. Alice au côté du magicien, lui donna un tendre baiser et celui-ci se prépara à vaincre l'obscurité. À la fin du combat, la reine noire ne s'attendait pas à un aussi grand potentiel de la part du magicien Simon Snow. À sa grande surprise, celle-ci n'eut même pas la force de continuer jusqu'à la fin. Elle disparue en un nuage de poussière noire, laissant le pays des merveilles en tout harmonie et joie! Les fidèles de Simon et la reine de trèfles le salua et le remercia. Une fois la population éclipsée, Alice sauta dans les bras du magicien et le remercia. Tout en serrant la demoiselle, celui-ci leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre et le vit redevenir bleu clair et le soleil apparu. Il fixa la boule de lumière et sentait qu'il pouvait presque la toucher. Soudain, Il cligna des yeux, et pouf! Il était de retour dans la pièce mystérieuse de l'école Watford. Il sortit de la pièce, et s'aperçu que s'était toujours l'heure du déjeuner. Il retourna alors rejoindre ses amis le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
